


Kaz Beats Up Some Demons

by Fluffy_trash



Category: Neo Yokio
Genre: Tags to be added as updates happen, because for a show about a boy with DEMON HUNTING MAGIC there weren't that many demons in Neo Yokio, this is just Kaz beating up demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_trash/pseuds/Fluffy_trash
Summary: Various scenes of Kaz beating up demons, because I felt like the show could have used some more of that.





	Kaz Beats Up Some Demons

**Author's Note:**

> What Up I guess I just write Neo Yokio fics now (Neo Yokio has its own fandom tag on here now btw yay!)
> 
> Anyway here's demons. Enjoy.

Kaz sits on a bench and breathes in, trying to enjoy some of his rare time alone with nothing to do. The park is active and lively today, full of joggers and children playing. A woman is walking her dog, a fluffy white pomeranian, around the sidewalk, and it jumps up to sniff Kaz as they pass. He smiles and scratches the dog on the head. Charles buts in, interrupting the still moment.  
“Sir, your aunt is calling.” Kaz sighs.  
“Of course she is,” He groans, “Put her through.” Aunt Agatha’s face appears in front of him, looking stern as ever.  
“Kaz, you’re needed immediately at the Lincoln mansion. One of their maids has gotten possessed and is terrorizing the household.” Kaz groans.  
“But Aunt Agatha,” he whines, “I was just starting to enjoy my day!”  
“Do it, and then you can get back to your day,” his Aunt snaps. The screen blinks out before he has the chance to respond further.  
“Well, you heard the woman,” he says, “Charles, to the Lincoln mansion”

\---------

When Kaz arrives he can see the house is in disarray. Flashes of lightning can be seen through the window every through seconds and loud panicked screams are echoing from the estate. He sighs and prepares himself for the exorcism. Inside, one of the maids is zooming around three feet off the ground, her eyes a bright yellow and bolts of electricity flying out of her hands. She zaps an expensive looking painting on the wall and turns toward a door which appears to be locked, which Kaz assumes is where the rest of the household is hiding. Before the demon can fire a bolt into the door, Kaz shouts,  
“Stop it right there!” The maid lets out a laugh in what might have once been her own voice, but is now heavily distorted.  
“You really think stopping me is going to be that easy?” she asks, turning to face Kaz.  
“No,” Kaz admits, “But I think that this should do the trick!”  
He shoots a blue beam of energy at the flying maid, but she ducks out of the way. A beam of electricity comes flying dangerously close to Kaz. He turns to where the demon is now floating and fires off his magic again. He hits and she falls, but it’s not enough. She pulls herself to her feet and runs as fast as possible down the hall. Kaz runs after her, still taking shots, but she’s a hard moving target to hit. Finally, they reach a dead end. Kaz lets out an internal sigh of relief. Now he can finally exorcise this poor girl and get back to the park. He charges up one final blast and is about to send it off when the cornered demon sends another bolt of lightning up, hitting a large chandelier above them.  
The chandelier crashes a foot away from where Kaz is standing, the debris taking up the entire width of the hall. Kaz sighs. These demons sure do like to make life hard for him. He looks around the rubble, but sees no obvious path through to the possessed maid. That’s not a problem, he thinks, he can just make himself a path. He sends another wave of blue energy near the center of the broken chandelier, clearing most of the debris to the side. The demon, still refusing to accept defeat, fires more bolts at him, but it’s getting tired. The bolts are weak and easy to dodge now, and Kaz walks up to the demon one final time.  
“There’s no escape now,” he says, and fires off his last shot of the night. The demon is banished, and now standing before him is a rather bewildered looking maid.  
“Oh my,” she says, looking at the broken chandelier, “I’m going to have to clean that up, aren’t I?”  
“Probably,” Kaz admits, “But for now let’s go find everyone else and make sure they know you’re not all crazy anymore.”  
The two head down the hall together to the locked door the demon had almost attacked earlier. Kaz knocks.  
“Hey it’s me, Kaz Kaan,” he calls, “It’s safe to come out now.” Slowly, the door opens, and Mr and Mrs Lincoln and their two sons, as well as a few other maids who were hiding with them emerge. The Lincolns look somewhat wearily at the now-exorcised maid, but one of the other maids runs over to hug her immediately.  
“Adele!” she cries, “You’re okay! I’m so glad!” Adele hugs her back and Kaz turns his attention from the scene to the Lincolns.  
“The demon destroyed your painting and chandelier, but nothing else as far as I know,” He tells them.  
“Oh, thank goodness you got rid of that thing before it could break anything _truly_ valuable,” Replies Mrs Lincoln.  
“Well, I better be off now,” Kaz says, turning for the door. The Lincolns wave him off, and he leaves quickly with Charles.  
They return to the park, but before Kaz can get back to relaxing, another call comes through from Aunt Agatha.  
“See,” she says, “That wasn’t so difficult, was it? Now go back to, as you say, ‘enjoying your day.’”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Tumblr: fluffy-trashao3


End file.
